1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a removable protective lens attachment for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to allow for the safe use of cameras in such environments, the cameras need to be secured to camera mounts, which in turn can be secured to, for example, sports equipment, vehicles, or a user. One such means for securing a camera to a camera mount is a camera housing that partially encloses a camera, leaving the lens of the camera exposed to the elements, to harm from contact, and the like. The camera lens can similarly be exposed when operating the camera without a camera housing. Accordingly, allowing a user to protect a camera's lens while operating a camera without a housing that covers the lens can improve a user's experience with the camera.